Transformers: Earth's Last Encounter
by CoralianCyborg
Summary: 10 millions years have gone by and the Autobots have left Earth after the Fallen's death to try to find a way to stop a coral like substence from consuming the planet but when they return with thoughts of faliure, they find something amazing!
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Earth's Last Encounter

"10,000 years ago, we, the Autobots, left Earth months after The Fallen's death.

We left for a reasonable cause.

NEST has found a type of the substance they call Scub Coral. (scub for short) This strange substance sticks to any object, and can never be destroyed.

Our intention is one thing, to go to Cybertron and find a way to arid of it. But, that's not the only problem...The Decepticons are always near by, waiting, corrupting. Along with there leader, Megatron, they can strike at any moment.

We have not assured we would come back soon, but we would try our best to find a solution, but even now we have not. I'm starting to think we made the wrong decision..."

End of Prologue

Chapter 1:

It's late dawn and Gekkostate is slowly waking up from a regular night on the Gekko.

Renton get up slowly and open the door from my room to briefing room were only Matthieu and Moondoogie are up eating can fruit ever since Hilda banned junk food.

He went over to the hanger to see (of no surprise) Eureka standing next to Nirvash. I thought "Maybe I should go see say hello or..."

"Renton!" Yelled a familiar female voice.

It was Talho and sadly with a mop and bucket. " I need you to clean the bridge, it's completely FILTHY!"

Renton really didn't want to do it ,but he owe Talho after the peucking incident in the 606.

While mopping, the only person there was Holland and Hap discussing money issues.

After a while they change the subject." Hey, did you hear the rumor?" Hap whispered pretty loudly.

"Some kind of UFO taking control of the military satellite." "Yeah." Holland said."I think it's a load of bull, It's probably just another despite attempt for attention."

Holland sees Renton drying the floor " Hey, Renton, can you do a job for me?"

Getting the bucket from off the ground "Sure, what?"

Holland began with a sigh "I need you to go see Eureka, and check up on her. something just doesn't feel right."

He didn't really know why, but It probably just a check up.

While walking down the hallway to the hanger He was thinking "Man, when is their going some action around this.." but was interrupted by a unknown nearby explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"STARSCREAM! WHERE ARE YOU!" Yelled Megatron.

A cybertronian with the body resembling a bird comes forth, hunched. "Here Lord Megatron, what is your desire?"

"Have you gotten a message from Soundwave yet?"

Starscream hesitated with a worried look on his face. "Well...not really...but.."

Megatron then smashed Starscream as hard as possible.

"I can't rely on anybody these days, where's Long Haul?"

"You called, Lord Megatron?" said the bulky green decepticon.

"Do you have your army ready? I'm getting impatient."

He comes forward and kneels in front of Megtron. "Yes, my Lord."

They were later on interrupted by a beeping sound.

"Aw, yes. That's Soundwave." Announced Starscream.

He then pressed the button next a flashing red dot.

"This is Soundwave." said a voice through a intercom "I have found the key to Vector Sigma, I will send Rumble to the ship it's in."

Megatron pulled a frightening grin

"Excellent, soon we'll get closer to resurrect my master, and destroy that insect planet once and for all!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The crash was so sudden, it gave Renton a little heart attack.

He saw the hole that the object made, but the object didn't go through the other haft of he ship like it should of.

Then he saw a piece of metal move around the corner.

When he went to check it out, he was surprised.

It was like a metal like skeleton with 4 red eyes and 2 extra small arms.

The machine was black and started talking in a language he never heard of. It said stuff like "Neeco sa varantso Nogragremo toca" Then it started going towards the hanger which means...Eureka!

Renton started running after the roboskeketon and started yelling "Stop", but it was to late. He heard Eureka scream in terror.

"No!" Renton yelled and When he got to the Hanger he saw the machine with a gun looking thing up to Eureka's head and Holland and Hilda aiming machine guns at the machine.

"Wait, don't shoot, you might hit Eureka!" From what started as a hostage situation became something like a Western Showdown.

The roboskeleton let Eureka go and faced Holland. Both of them didn't move until BANG!

Renton eyes where closed when it happened because he didn't want to see Holland in pain, but then he heard a screeching sound. When he open my eyes, he saw, in relief, the machine on the floor twitching and limping away.

Luckily, Hap grabbed the machine and dragged it away, Holland following. Stay here" he said and then Renton and Eureka started going to the kitchen to settle down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I've lost Rumble s signal...he is offline"

Soundwave announced, emotionless.

Megatron roared as he kicked Starscream.

"**DECEPTICONS**!" Seconds later thousands of protoform aroused before there new master.

"We've been waiting stellar-cycles to attack that INSECT planet, and NOW is the time to STRIKE!"

** HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"The first wave will be led by Starscream." As Megatron points to his second in command.

"The next wave will invade 50 astro-seconds later with Long Haul in command." The green decepticon stands forward to show who he is.

Those who are left will attack with me, before we hit, let me give you the objective and plan.

As Megatron informs and ready his army, a group of Meteors , Millions of miles away, are descending in to the planet s atmosphere.

There presence unknown to Megatron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Man, what the hell was that!"Renton said.

Eureka was sitting on the floor, her face filled with terror and fright as she thinks how she was almost killed.

Renton stares at Eureka in worry.

"How could this happen so quick and most of all ...what was that ...thing?" As Renton and Eureka waited for hours, they finally see Holland walk into the room slowly.

"Holland! Did you find out …. what that thing was?"

Holland just sighed and stared.

"We were able to get the bastard functional again but, when we did, it just started rambling over about its mission and other crap"

. Renton and Eureka just stared in confusion.

"If you want, you can see for yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Eureka said in a scared voice.

Minutes later, Holland led the two to an interrogation room that Gekkostate uses for when they capture enemy military soldiers with information.

In side was the robotic skeleton hold together by metal locks.

The creature was offline but was hooked but to a bunch of wires connected to a battery

"Hap, get the little thing online again." Holland commanded.

"Roger!" said a Hap from another room.

A switch was flipped and soon the Cybertronian started moving.

Then suddenly It started freaking out!

"The Key! The Key! I must retrieve the Key! If not, Megatron will swat me like a bug!"

They watched in horror as the being twitched and lighted up.

"Coralians!, Great War!, Vector Sigma! Humanoids!"

"What are you talking about!" Yelled Renton.

The thing then look straight at him and said

….."The Fallen's Return!"

Then it shorted out and went offline ..this time for good.

Later on, Renton and Eureka went to the kitchen to eat some cereal because all of this chaos stopped them from getting a time to eat.

Renton just stood in a confusing stare at the ground.

"Coralians .what do you think that thing has to do with the coralians?"

Eureka had a blunt look. "I don't know** I just don't**, Renton!"

Renton saw that Eureka was still a little terrified so he stopped asking question and just stood quiet.

He went to the windows and looked as surprised as he saw meteor far in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Off in the distance, five meteors slam against the scub covered surface.

Moments after impact, the metal meteors shift from circular forms to more humanoid forms.

The tallest of these metal titans checks to make sure the rest of his team have made impact and when all were accounted for, he quietly reports.

"Autobots: Earth modes."

In a matter of seconds the robotic warriors' armors started to shift.

Out of there bodies came wheels, doors, and specific color schemes. In a couple of minutes, the mechanical warriors differed from their original forms.

The same tall titan from before, now with more colors of red and blue announces.

"Report!"

A brutish blacker mech steps forward. "Ironhide, weapons and mission READY!"

Then comes a green sophisticated one. "Ratchet reporting."

Next was a more maneuverable and smaller scout. "Sideswipe, ready to engage!"

Last was a purple figure raging with electricity "Jolt reporting, we are accounted for, Optimus"

The heroic commander of the Autobots nods his head with conformation and relays their next part in their plan.

"Alright, Autobots, if our coordinates were correct, we are just a klick or two away from the nearest human town. As a reminder, our objective is to eye watch for an airship that was predicted to land in that same area. There, and crew will go in for supplies...among the crew is our target. Ratchet, will you show the rest image of the key"

The medic reveals a hologram from his palm.

They all gaze on their objective and confusion. Sideswipe is the first to speak out.

"Uh, Optimus? I don't understand. Aren't we looking for a key? Is that human carrying it or something?"

Optimus shakes his head "Negative, Sideswipe. She in all her form, is the true key to Vector Sigma."

The Autobots continue to stare on as they look at a hologram image of Eureka...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Renton and Eureka where walking down and alley, Returning to the Gekko, hands full with bags of groceries.

Renton smiles as he mentally explodes with happiness.

"I can't believe it! For once, Me and Eureka are shopping together there's no kid in sight! This has to be a date or something! with the weird stuff happening left behind, what can possibly go wrong!"

Eureka look up in thought, saying "Why do I feel like there something we're forgetting"

Renton drops the bags and sifts through.

"Let's see, toilet paper for Hap, film for Stoner, bread and soup for the kitchen...OH NO!"

Renton eye widen with fear.

"**HOLLAND'S COFFEE BEANS!**"

"Holland with erase me from existence if we don't go back and get it!Let's go!"

Renton grabs his bags and rush back into the ally of venders with Eureka behind with confusion.

In the distance, and suspicious black vehicle was quietly parked until Renton and Eureka when out of site.

Then the Black car started again drove in the same direction.

"Thank You!"

says both Renton and Eureka while leaving the small shop stocked with coffee beans.

Renton looks at the sun as it starts to descend

"Boy, it's getting late, we should start heading back."

Eureka nods and they start to leave. As they move to a route that's not crowded, out of nowhere, the same black car speeds up and blocks their path.

Both look confuse as there is now only silence until Renton finally asks. "Um, h-hello? Would you mind moving you-"

Renton is interrupted as the vehicle cracks and clanks loudly apart and starts shifting to form similar to one of a humanoid.

Renton and Eureka were so surprised they both stumbled to the ground dropping all their groceries.

The metal monsters whips a cannon out of it's hand and pointed it at Renton, demonically chuckling in the process. So many things rush throw Renton's mind.

"_What's going on? What is this thing? Is this how it ends?_"

Just as the monster's cannon starts glowing with energy another car, this one being yellow, changes forms as well and thrusts it's leg into the monster's pelvis, falling it on its side.

The yellow humanoid machine turns it's head to face Renton and Eureka. The face show an expression similar to innocence and then the hero pointed away from their area, telling them to escape while they can.

Renton and Eureka take off , leaving their groceries, into a crowded area full of shoppers and vendors.

As they begun the head towards the Gekko, They hear a boom of an engine and then panic as a metal jet-like behemoth ,bigger than the last two, drops down, aiming a hand filled with missiles and smiling

"There is no escape, insects!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Deep in the small village, Five unique vehicles are racing through alleyways, looking as if to get to a specific objective.

Leading them is a red long nose truck with blue flames. The lead truck begins to communicate through radio to the other vehicles.

"Status check: Are you reading the same signal I am?".

A black pickup truck behind replies. "Affirmative. Two energy signatures. One bot. Few cons. Same location as the key."

A slick, silver Corvette interrupts. "You think it could be Bumblebee down there? He never did leave Earth with the rest of us."

The long nose replies' "There's only one way to find out Sideswipe. Autobots: Maximum Overdrive!"

The squad of brightly colored vehicles race onward.

The flame covered multi-wheeler worries in thought: "_Be safe a while longer, Eureka. We are almost there!_".

Multiple yards away, Renton and Eureka are frozen in fear as the bird like mech grins as he keep an eye on his target.

Renton notices people fleeing in terror as the metal monsters make their in-public day view.

Some other robotic titans, these with a less armored, protoforms make their appearance as a few more crash land in meteor like forms.

The jet colossus bend downward to talk with Renton and Eureka face to face.

"As you can see, there is no escape. And don't expect any more rescuing" as the giant points it creepy fingers to the same yellow warrior that help awhile ago.

One protoform pushes him to the ground while another points a gun at his head.

The bird-mech laughs maniacally "This was too easy! Now, come with me, little key!"

It's eerie fingers started heading towards Eureka. Renton was once again confused.

_What does Eureka have that these thing want?_

Suddenly, they started hearing tire screeching.

Starscream paused and look to a tall shop wear the sound was originating from.

Then, out of nowhere, a smaller, silver mech jumped from behind the building flipping as it takes out two pistol like weapons.

When the mech hit the ground, it started shooting at the protoforms.

From the side, A green ambulance changes into it's humanoid form and starts blasting away as well.

Sooner the same black truck and a purple car join in the surprise attacks.

With the protoforms overwhelmed,the silent yellow warrior breaks free fights against the aggressors.

It didn't take Renton long to use the fight as a diversion and grabbed Eureka and started moving. Problem was, there was no where to head to. They were in the middle of a fire fight!

So Renton just went with instinct and just move forward. Keeping his eyes down all he could really see was metal flying and fire. He heard explosions and the soldiers communicating with each other.

"Bee, behind you!"

"Keep your optics on the key!"

As Renton and Eureka find an area free from the fight, They meet once more, with the bird-mech.

"Where do you think YOU'RE GOING!"

Then, again the the jet-former's surprise, a long nose truck shifts forms, with the sounds of cranking metal and finishes with a punch direct in the face of the flyer.

Renton uses the advantage once more but for some reason Eureka wouldn't move.

He looks behind her to see Eureka wide-eyed as she looks at the red and blue savior.

Through Eureka's head, scenes, like memories, flash through her head.

a metal planet;

two robot factions;

scub coral;

antibodies;

then suddenly, she mentally crashes and fall.

"**EUREKA**!"

That what Renton was about to say but it was said first by the truck warrior, looking back as he holds back the jet mech.

Renton was surprised.

_ How does this thing know Eureka? Why is she the real reason all of this happening?_

With titan shifting focus, The jet mech displays a circular saw from it's hands and rips it on the truck titan. the savior the brings the focus on his opponent and grabs the saw arm in one hand, and his head in the other and pushes the jet into a nearby building

"Starscream. You wish to live, correct?"

The bird-jet screams in fear

"Yes, please!"

"Then I suggest you pull a retreat or I'll have to force my hand grabbing your head to form my sword. NOW. Order the retreat."

The jet screeches in panic

"A-All forces. Retreat! NOW!"

The Warrior releases his grip the the bird like titan jumps up and changes into a fighter jet and flees with only two other soldiers reaching generic Earth vehicle modes from the inner files and automatically changing into them drive from the battleground.

With the battle over the six warriors group together around Eureka, who is now unconscious.

The leader bend's down to look at Eureka then commands.

"Ratchet, her vitals?"

The ambulance robot scans her body twice and immediately gets results.

"Nothing critical, just metal crash. She'll reboot momentary"

They then hear a loud "HEY!" as they turn to a concerned boy with a mad look on his face.

"**What the hell is going on!**"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

In the quiet ruins of Ciudades del Cielo, only a few of the Vodarac remain.

They lived peacefully there but something had recently haunted these religious people.

There has been sights of "Warriors of God" that came from the heavens and have landed in an abandoned part of the city.

A group of the Vodarac's bravest men has decided to go and find these deities.

In that abandoned area, Megatron and his troops awaited their second in command for his mission report.

The jet comes flying down with a thud as forms into robot mode. The cowardly commander hunches and bows towards his master, noticing that as his wounds have finally healed and he was back to full strength like the day, all those years ago, on Egypt.

"Oh! My great master! I have returned."

The tyrant frowns at Starscream. "Where is my key?!"

Starscream looks at his leader with a panic. "Please forgive me master! I had it in my grasp but then the Autobots came and-"

Megatron roars with anger. "AUTOBOTS!?"

He grabs Starscream by the throat.

"Was Optimus there!?"

Starscream tried to get the words out. "Y-y-yes!"

The Megatron through Starscream to the ground and reported to Soundwave, who was still in space. "Soundwave, can you find where my key is now?"

"Already confirmed, My Lord" reports the emotionless satellite. " The Autobots have entered a human craft and are airborne."

Megatron goes silent and plans.

"Hmm. Keep your optic on the craft, Soundwave."

"As you Command" replies Soundwave.

Megatron then reports to Long Haul, who is aboard the Nemesis.

"Long Haul, once Soundwave depicts the airship has landed, take cruisers and attack with full force!"

"Roger!"says the bulking, green mech.

Then, out of the ruins, the group of Vodarac ran towards Megatron and bow.

"Oh divine glory! Please! Tell us you are here to smite the world of those who can't truth and power of the ground we walk among. Like of those that came all those years ago and destroyed our precious city!"

Megatron smirks and readies his Fusion Cannon,

"Foolish Nonsense."

He fires his weapon, eviscerating the group of rebels.

"Humans, Autobots, It will not matter! I will drain this planet's sun, and it will be at my master's side."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

* * *

Renton was getting furious with confusion.

First some creepy robot skeleton invades the ship, attacking Eureka, then the next day, more mechs come after both of them and before he knows it, there in the middle of a full on war!

The six lasting warriors look at the angry teenager, then at each other, the back at the boy.

It was the leader of the metal titans that broke the silence. The red and blue colossus bends down to Renton so they can speak face to face.

"Are you this girl's protector?"

Renton was actually thrown off with the calm question. "Um y-yes. I am."

Leader responds directly

"I, and the rest of my Autobots, thank you, but your burden is now over, we will take Eureka from here."

Renton still wondered how they knew Eureka's name but stopped when he realized they were taking her.

"WHAT?! Wait! NO! You can't just take her!"

The heroic giants ignore the now annoying sounding boy and had already taken Eureka and carefully putting her into The leader's passenger seat in it's vehicle mode.

Renton continues his protest. "STOP! I won't let you!"

He jumps on the hand of the ambulance robot that was placing Eureka but the medic simply waved him off. Then the black brute steps towards him and pulls two massive cannons on him.

"You want to throw down, punk?!"

the ambulance then snaps at than robot gunslinger

"Ironhide, do you have to call every human juvenile a 'punk'? It's getting annoying."

The brute snorts "Just trying to scare the kid, he's getting on my nerves"

The ambulance sighs and directs his attention to Renton.

"Forgive us, I can sense you are worried with your heart racing very abnormally (even for a normal child your age) but don't. We are the best defence for Eureka's protection."

As the group begins to roll out, a beam of energy was shot close by as a warning shot towards the heroes.

Renton looks up to see the 909, 808, and 606!

The LFO's land, surrounding the warriors from another world.

A voice from the 909 yells loudly, it was Holland.

"Alright assholes! Get out of the car give us the girl!"

The semi-truck rolls forward and speaks calmly.

"That will not be happening. Please back away, or we will be force use deadly force."

Holland begins to laugh.

"alright bozo, I don't know how you're going to stop me but I'll love going to see you guys try."

The 909 takes a step towards and like triggering a trap, the vehicles change their shape and reveal their true forms, each of aiming at one of the LFOs.

Holland is in awe.

"What the fu-"He's interrupted by Renton who's on the ground waving his hands.

"Holland! Don't shoot! They have Eureka!"

Holland growls "No duh, dumbass! We didn't bring guns to check up on your little date!"

Renton face rushes with red" "D-date!?"

They are both interrupted by Matthieu in a panic

"Fearless Leader! We got the U.F. coming in fast! Make it quick will ya!"

Ironhide adds on. "The human's right, Optimus. It's the military of this planet, probably won't like us more than they do."

Optimus looks at the leader of the mechs similar to Cybertronians. He talks to the commander.

"Commander 'Holland' is it? We seem to both have have a common goal. I'll make a deal. Lead us to your craft and we will come aboard, as prisoners."

Soldiers of both sides are surprised, even Holland.

He looks at the radar showing incoming KLFs and then at Eureka, unconscious in their leader's arm.

"Will you accept?"

Holland grits his teeth. Then with frustration "Argh! Back to the Gekko!"

The alien warrior nods his head and commands his soldiers

"Autobots: Roll Out!"

And they transform and drive off to the Gekko, leaving the battlefield deserted as a U.F. ship lands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Dominic Sorel and some U.F. soldiers sift the area for any sign that could explain what exactly happened.

He notices the bullet holes and giant footsteps.

_"Could the GekkoState have gone by here? Maybe it was a turf fight between rival gangs and some LFOs got in the mix."_ Dominic thought to himself.

His theory quickly vaporized when a trooper called out for him "Mr. Sorel! You better come see this."

Dominic rushes to the source of the voice to be in utter shock.

He joins the rest of the men as they look at the carcass of a giant humanoid machine, nothing like any LFO.

"What the hell?" said Dominic.

The same soldier walks up to Dominic.

"There's more ,sir.", as he gestures to a couple of soldiers talking with one of the locals, a elderly women, with a look of terror on her face.

Dominic investigates. "What seems to be the problem?" asks Dominic to the soldiers. One replies,"This woman says she so the whole thing go down." The women kept rambling in a language Dominic couldn't decipher.

"What's she saying now?"

The soldiers listen carefully.

"She saying that demons possessing normal cars fought against one another for this poor, unfortunate soul ."

"Who?"Dominic continued.

"some girl, apparently. with...wait...she says the girl had blue hair."

Dominic's eyes widened.

** "WHAT!? **Where did they go!"

The soldier ask the women and she replies.

"She says that the demon victors of the battle left with some strange LFOs in a green airship."

_ "I was right! GekkoState was here!"_

"Alright! Lets get a move on, and quickly! We have to make up for los-"

Dominic was interrupted by some soldiers kicking and teasing the dead carcass. "HEY! Quit fooling around!"

The soldier looks at the party pooper. "Aw relax. This thing dead." says a soldier as he gives one last kick. The carcass's eye glew red once with life once more and began to attack.

The metal humanoid slammed the soldier with it's hand, killing him instantly.

Dominic panicked and grabbed his walky-talky.

"Attention! Attention! We need KLFs down here NOW! We have an unknown entity on the offensive!"

Dominic looks back to look at the monster. His eyes directly meet a giant metal ankle.

Dominic freezes and looks up to see the colossus looking down, right back at him.

The demon raises his fist to smash his target and as Dominic flinches to braise his death, he realizes that the pause was too long and looks back up.

The titan's attack was stopped by a cable with sharps claws clapped on it's hand.

The monster cries in agony. The another set of claws pierce it's chest and claps, ripping the innards of the metal titan.

The monster was dead once more and as it falls, another mech stands in it's place behind it.

Dominic sighs

"Thanks, Anemone."

There was a long pause as the black KLF looks in the direction our heroes left.

Anemone stares intently, smiling.

_ "I can smell them. My tasty treats are getting away."_

Anemone looks down at Dominic.

"What the hell are you doing? Lets go after them."

The KLF retreats backs to the U.F. ship.

Dominic sighs once more. "Yes, right"

as he walks down the destroyed path toward the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The Gekko sails the the sky, low on fuel, but not with excitement. The ship is locked on auto-pilot as the whole team swarms the hanger to inspect their newly acquired prisoners.

Everyone looks in amazement at the fact that warriors from a planet far away are standing right in front of them, everyone except for Holland, who is leaning against the wall, not approving of the new guest.

The three children; Maeter, Link, and Maurice; look in awe as fiction becomes reality in front of their very eyes.

"WOW!" says Maeter "Look at the blue one! Lightning is coming out of his hands!" Pointing at Jolt, who shows off more of his unique ability for her amusement.

Link and Maurice gang up on Ironhide.

"Those cannons are real big! Do they make big explosions! Do you have anymore guns? Why is your nose so big?"

Renton looks at them and smiles and then realizes that he can't find Eureka in the bunch. He looks around only to get in the way of Stoner's shots.

"Renton! Get out of the way!"

Renton panics off to the side.

"These pics are going to make 'ray-out' the biggest mag on the market!"

Renton continues looking until he hears laughing. He looks in the corner to see Eureka laughing and having what seems to be a conversation with their yellow hero from the battle earlier.

"Oh hey! Eureka! What's going on? What's so funny?"

Eureka smiles at Renton

"Oh, Bumblebee was just telling me that you remind him of a really good friend of his."

Renton blushes. "Really?"

he looks up at Bumblebee "Thanks for saving us earlier."

Bumblebee replies with some mourns, beeps, and clicks, then a recording that sounds like it's from the radio.

It's all in a days work! .

Renton looks confused. "Uhh…"

Bumblebee looks and chirps at Eureka.

Eureka replies "Bumblebee's voice box was damaged a long time ago and it cause a permanent speech impediment."

Renton looks at Eureka with the same confused face. "How do you know that?"

Eureka looks at Bumblebee with a smile. " I don't know. To me, it sounds like he's speaking clearly. I guess I always had a connections to machines."

Renton nods as he thinks of all the times she talked the random machine and even Nirvash. He then thinks about just how amazing Eureka is and blush.

"Wow, Eureka. You're so incredible."

Renton shatters into sadness as he sees that Eureka didn't pay attention to anything he just said since she went back to talk with Bumblebee. He slowly walks to a corner of the hanger and hangs his head in shame.

Holland gets tired of waiting and marches towards the Leader of the visitors.

"Alright! Enough looking! Time to tell us who you are and what you are doing here!"

The leader nods and begins his normal routine of introductions.

"My name is **Optimus Prime**. We are a advance race of autonomous robotic organisms from a planet far away, named Cybertron. There are two factions of our race. We, the Autobots, who fight free the freedom for all sentient life, and our enemies, The Decepticons, who only plan on seizing the universe under their tyrannic command."

Optimus gestures to his comrades

"My weapons specialist, **Ironhide**."

The black brute pulls out his cannons on cue.

"My medical officer,** Ratchet**."

The green ambulance nods his head.

"**Sideswipe** and **Jolt**, two of many of my bravest warriors."

The silver and blue bots introduce themselves.

"My old friend and scout, **Bumblebee**."

Bumblebee plays more radio recordings. Hey Hey Hey! Nice to meet you all..

Optimus continues.

"As why we are here, I believe it is most safe to tell only your commander."

As he nods to Holland. Talho interrupts.

"Well, we are going to have to wait till we land somewhere safe cause we running short on fuel."

Bumblebee explodes with urgency.

I got the place for you! Five stars! Great food, drinks and service!

Matthieu looks at Bumblebee as if he just said a bad joke.

"What, you saying you have a hotel to stay at or something?"

Bumblebee shakes his head and Eureka speaks on his behalf

"He says that there's a science facility with a airship hangar close by. It the place where his friend lives and works."

Bumblebee nods in agreement.

Holland takes command.

"Alright then, lets punch in the coordinates and restock."

He and the rest of the flight crew walk to the flight deck as they get ready to change course to their new destination.

* * *

Questions answered:

To answer a few questions, I have have plans to add all types of characters. new, old, bot, con, and human.

As for any appearance of Devastator, I'd never planned on anything so far, but now that it's mentioned, I have the perfect place to put him so stay tune! Please ask more question or gives some ideas in the review section.

Also I know that my writing and grammar is SO scary, it haunts Freddy Cougar's nightmares but I am taking a writing class at the moment so hang with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

The Gekko is parked in the hangar of the Witwicky Science and Research Facility.

The crew walk out and look around there new rest stop.

Matthieu looks at all the scientist at work.

"Soooo who exactly was nice enough to let us stay here again?"

The group is interrupted by a sound of an explosion. They look to see a crazy looking, old man laughing as he wipes his face of the ash.

"Well, I-I-I believe that was a great success!"

Bumblebee walks towards the scientist.

Honey, I'm home!.

The scientist see Bumblebee and smiles.

"AH! Bumblebee! Welcome back! Are you doing alright? I see you've brought dinner guests, but I'd do recommend you call a bit earlier, will ya?"

Bumblebee shrugs and the scientists greets his guests.

"Welcome to the WSRS! I'm the owner and lead scientist of this nice little facility, Professor Bernard Witwicky, but everyone calls me 'Wrench' cause ,well, I'm a tinker."

Jobs, part of GekkoState's tech team, pushes his way in front with his eyes huge with excitement.

"You mean you're "The Wrench"? One of the world's greatest scientists and auto-mechanics!"

The old man laughs "Seems my reputation still haunts me! I don't do public work anymore. Ever since LFOs began taking flight, the U.N. kept asking me to work on more destructive project. I knew after a few more days of refusal, they would end up forcing me, so I built this private facility."

Woz, another of Gekko's tech staff jumps into the conversation. "Wait a minute? Didn't you work on the LFO design from the beginning?"

The wacky scientist nods

"Yes, I was with Adrock when we submitted our final drafts. In fact, you'd have to thank Bumblebee for a bit. It was him that inspired me to include the whole idea of shifting forms for LFOs."

Renton joins the conversation.

"You said you knew my dad?"

The scientist looks at the boy with a pause, then quickly catches the connection. "Hey, I know you! Your Adrock's boy! I remember now! He'd carried pictures of you around at talked about how much he loved you and your sister."

Renton blushed. "H-he did?"

The scientist smiled "Yep! He was a great man, and an even greater father."

Jobs stares at Bumblebee

"So, you're saying that you and Bumblebee worked on the original LFO designs? Amazing!"

The scientists shakes his head with glee.

"Oh no! Bumblebee had no personal input at all. Actually, only me and Adrock knew of Bumblebee's existence. You see, Bumblebee has been my family's guardian for generations! He's like our livng family heirloom. Way back to the times of Earth, in fact!"

Everyone in GekkoState jaws dropped. Mischa, the group's medic asked. "That's impossible! that's over 10,000 years!"

Wrench was about to explain when he was beaten to the punch by Ratchet, as the rest of the Autobots join the rest of the crew.

"Our race has an extremely long life span. We're not immortal, but it would take a good millennium to die off of old age."

Witwicky was speechless.

"I-I can't believe this!" He runs in front of the Autobots and introduces himself, filled with anxiety .

"I-I-It's an honor to meet other Cybertronians. B-Bumblebee has told me all about your kind. I'm..I'm Profess-ssor Witwickey. I k-know you might find it strange that even a-after 10,000 years, My family has kept the Witwicky name, b-but that's what happens when each generation spawns enough boys."

he awkwardly laughs as he greets each Autobot.

Optimus replies. "I am glad to see that your family has thrived through the generations, Professor. You great ancestor, our good friend, was a fine man, and hero."

Wrench laughs more. "Oh my. I'm very pleased to hear that. Y-you must be the great Optimus Prime."

The valiant leader nods and the scientist continues.

"It's an honor, sir. All though I'm am glad to meet you, Bumblebee always warned me that if you to ever return, it was because trouble was ahead."

Optimus is silent. He sees everyone staring at him and begins.

"You are correct, Professor. The reason we have come back to the human race is because we are in dire need of a special key to finally replenish our planet's energy."

Renton was curious. "Well, where is this key?"

Optimus is quiet, as he stares at Eureka.

"In order to acquire the key, I'll need to negotiate with your commander."

At that point, the whole crew was confused, most of all, Holland. Optimus continued.

"Commander Holland, will you come with me to negotiate?"

Holland didn't understand. "Uh...yeah"

The rest of the crew watch as he walks off with Optimus, outside the hangar.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

As the two leaders talk business, the rest of the crew uses the time to explore the facility.

Renton, Eureka, and the kids go with Bumblebee as he gives a tour.

Jobs and Woz follow their hero, Wrench, as he shows his recent inventions.

Ken-Goh and Ironhide make a manly bond once they realized they both liked giant ass cannons and both went together to check out the weapons the facility's security provided.

Hap and Stoner struggle with security. "You can't cover the truth! Nothing can be secret!" yells Stoner. One of the guards reply. "Sorry, sir. For the protection of everyone here, I can't allow our presence here to be known."

Mischa and Ratchet exchange stories of their medical experience.

* * *

Matthieu was bored and annoyed.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going back to the Gekko to listen to some tunes, maybe even drink so tea with Gonzy. Anything's better than here." "Wait up!" Mathieu turns to see Moondoggie.

"Doggie? What's up? Where's Gidget?"

Moondoggie sighs.

"Gidget's with Hilda and Talhou. That Wrench dude says that this private whatever was built as a small town for protection, so they went shopping."

Mathieu eyes widened.

"**Really?!**"

Matthieu starts march back in the facility.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

Matthieu brings a smile. "If this place is a small town, then there gotta be a place to get so music! New records, here I come!"

Matthieu disappears deep in to interior, leaving Moondoggie by himself.

He turns to see Gonzy, patting a spot next to him, gesturing to join him. Moondoggie, with nothing to lose, joins him.

* * *

Sideswipe finds Jolt and some scientist fiddling with a satellite.

"Ah Jolt! Don't tell me you're trying to-"

Jolt interrupts.

"Don't even try, Sideswipe. I know there's more of us out there. We need to reinforcements. Maybe not for this particular mission, but some point, we are going to be in a jam and we'll need some help."

Sideswipe shakes his head.

"Jolt, we haven't seen any other Autobots for hundreds of years. Cybertron's dead. We were only there to get the supplies. the rest of the team obviously disbanded to other planets far away."

He realizes Jolt ignored him half way in. A scientist gives Jolt results.

"We have the wide frequency you need for the signal."

Jolt acknowledges. "Perfect! See ,Sideswipe! The reason we failed all those times before was because we didn't have the right smarts. With the human's help, I know that we WILL make contact."

Jolt then connects his wires to the satellite.

"...aaand done. If anyone here's they'll be coming here. Now the only thing to do is cross our fingers."

* * *

The Decepticon fleet flies with grace, only thousand miles away from our heroes.

Megatron watches in the control bay as his army gets closer to his prize. He growls in anticipation.

He turns to his master's corpse, laying in his throne, with his face still missing.

"Soon, my Master. My army will devastate our enemies and retrieve what is rightfully ours. We defeated Optimus once before, there should be no reason to do it again."

Starscream intrudes.

"Master, the Autobots have grown steady and Long Haul's squad is ready."

The commander clenches his fist.

"Join the first wave and start the attack."

Starscream nods and flies off.

Megatron looks at a monitor as Starscream leads a piece of the Decepticon fleet that breaks formation to do as ordered.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello Everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Just here to answer so questions, that's all.

Alice?

To be plain and simple, No. The idea of a pretender sounds perfect but there's just no place in the story for anything along the lines of a pretender. Maybe a squeal? AO+ TF4 anyone?

Dinobots?

I'm not even going to try to give justice to some of the best transformers characters in the lore. not to mention that the Dinobots are to appear in TF4 later next year, so unless I was to predict exactly how they are to be represented, I'm not even going try.

Wreckers?

Possibly

Ravage, Frenzy, and Lazorbeak?

I'm trying to make this story accurate with both time lines (How am i going to make this work with the E7 world? You'll see ;) ) and remeber that all three are dead at this point. ( and don't try to excuse Ravage with the IDW movie comics, I'm 99.9% sure that those aren't offical canon).

Alright, that's it for now! Keep up the replies!

Next stop: Eureka's TRUE origins!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Holland and Optimus stand alone, outside of the hanger, far enough where there was no one close enough of hearing range.

Holland is getting tired of Optimus making sure that no one is near.

"Alright. This is far enough. Will you finally spill it? I'm getting tired of waiting."

Optimus sees he is right and finally begins.

"Allow me to start from the beginning."

His eyes start glowing at a brighter rate to the point the shoot a beam of light that hits Holland, causing him, and only him, to see holograms.

* * *

"It began Millions of years ago, during the prolonged civil war between my race. As the battles continued, we realized that soldiers and energy were coming to an all time low."

Holland watches as projections of battles wiz by him and watch as the Decepticons become the victors with all of them.

"With our numbers depleting, we knew the war was about to end, with the Decepticons victorious. Desperate, we searched far for any type of fuel that could help with our energy crisis. It was till one day, everything changed."

They watch an Autobot on a large, rock planet.

"Silverbolt, over here! I think we've finally done it!"

A fighter shifts forms.

"Stable energy?"

The other agrees.

"Yes, just the right chemical makeup we needed!"

Silverbolt grabs a communicator.

"Perfect, now all we need to do is contac-"

He's interrupted by a green light glowing in the distance. "Air Raid, wait here. I see something." The flyer takes jets off to get a better look at the green light.

He finds that the light was coming from a strange material.

Silverbolt touches it and then material reacts. Silverbolt contacts Air Raid.

"Get me Que, I think I found something.

Optimus continues to speak.

"What was found was what you humans called 'Scub Coral'. Thanks to our specific genetic bio-mechanical makeup, contact with the coral did not cause any kind of attachment."

Holland spectates as the hologram switches to an Autobot laboratory, as a Einstein looking Autobot studies the alien material. Optimus continues.

" With in cycles, our scientist discovered that the Scubs weren't only intelligent, but in time, we were able to communicate. That is when The war shifted. The Scubs learned about our struggles, and with surprise, they agreed to help with the war effort."

Holland watches with surprise as Antibody Coralians destroy Decepticon fighters, then watch as the Autobots fight side by side with white and green beings that look similar to the archetypes found underground for LFOs.

Optimus talks on.

"What you called 'Coralians', we called 'The Azo', and with their help, the war was shifted to a balance once more. The Azo gave us the fighting power we needed, but soon, they had to fall in a slumber, for they told us that if they were to continue, they would end up causing a rip in reality, destroying everything in existence."

Holland realized, what he was talking about.

"The Limit of Questions."

Optimus nodded and continued.

"So before they slept, they offered one more advantage for both them and us. They created beings similar to our body construct and with the fusion of Cybertronian and Azo chemistry, Vector Sigma and its keys were born. Vector Sigma was our fail safe, in case The Allspark was destroyed in war. It acted as a duplicate, only this one needed to be activated by one of any key."

Holland eyes widened. He sees Humanoid Coralians standing with Autobots, one of them was Eureka.

"Wait that's Eureka! But how!?"

Optimus explained

" With each Autobot commander, a key was given, and with each key, and battle armor. I was one of those commanders, and Eureka was my partner."

Holland watches as Optimus and Eureka, who is inside one of the archetype armors, battle with the Decepticons. He notices that the armor looks very familiar.

"No way! Is that the Nirvash?"

Optimus goes back to the story.

" We were turning the tide, to the point that it was almost obvious that we were going to win the war. That was, until the Decepticon found a way to shift the balance once more."

The hologram shows Optimus and Eureka in battle. Optimus brings out his sword and stabs one con in the face while shooting another in the face as well. He turns to Eureka to make sure she doesn't need help, to see that all her opponents have already fallen.

"Good work."

Optimus says.

"Now to move to Polyhex for our additional commands."

Eureka replies."Roger."

They are interrupted by an Archetype that comes towards Eureka.

"Wha?! You didn't even leave one for me!"

Eureka laughs. "You gotta be faster than that, Lylid."

A humanoid Coralian shows herself from the archetype."Always leading ahead. Very fitting for the partner of the commander who just recently told we had the mark of the Prime. by the way congratulations, sir!"

Optimus ignores the complement.

"Where's your commander?"

Lylid sighs. "you mean Ultra Magnus? He's inspecting the troops and making sure there badges are kept clean or something else that very unnecessary." Optimus orders.

"Tell him that were are to meet in Polyhex in 3 mega-cycles."

Lylid winks. "Gotcha covered!"

Eureka and Optimus watch as Lylid and her archetype move off to high ground where she meets with other archetypes.

Then suddenly, a red light flashes on her group.

Eureka Watches as the Coralians are turn to pure white in a matter of seconds and then crumble to dust.

**"LYLID!"** Eureka screams.

Then, a couple of Autobots head towards Optimus.

"Sir, It's the Decepticons! They have some kind of weapon! It's vaporizing our Azo troops, but not even affecting us!"

Optimus eyes widened on Eureka, and gives his commands.

"Get Eureka out of here!"

the troops grab Eureka's archetype and flee, Optimus alone looking at the Decepticon warship, shining it's deadly rays on it's targets.

"Megatron."

The real Optimus continues.

"With our forces depleting faster than I could ever imagine, I tried to conceive multiple ways of saving Eureka from harm and to conclude this war, and days later, I've came to a conclusion."

The hologram show Optimus talking with Sentinel Prime, the Leader of the Autobots before him.

"Sentinel? Where are you going?"

Sentinel sees Optimus and Eureka staring at him with confusion.

"I have business to take care of, off world. I'm taking the space bridge technology with me. As of now, you will take command of the Autobots till I return, Optimus Prime. Now, are you still going with your plan?"

Optimus nodded.

Sentinel sighed.

"Then take my key, Sakuya, with you. She and Eureka are the only keys left, making them one of the most important treasures in our safe-keeping. Fair well."

He hands his humanoid partner to Optimus then boards his ship, The Ark, and flies off to his fate.

With that done, Optimus puts his plan into effect.

Eureka wonders. "Optimus, what do we do now?"

Optimus looks at Eureka with a face of worry. This begins to worry Eureka. " What's wrong"

Optimus then reports to his scout through a communicator.

" Bumblebee, what your status?"

The scout replies.

"ready on our part, sir. We have the cube's lunch code and ready to engage."

Eureka looks at Optimus with confusion. " Launch codes? Is he talking about the Allspark?"

Optimus ignores her. "..and the Azo carrier?"

Bumblebee continues. "Should be in your area by now."

Optimus see the confirmation as a large carrier lands near them. Optimus put his plan into action.

"Alright, Eureka. I'll need you and Sakuya to board this ship and remain in there till I clear it is safe to come out."

Sakuya nods and moves to the carrier, but Eureka hesitates.

"Wait, what's going on? Why are the rest of the Azo on that ship? Hold on...You're sending us away, aren't you!? Why won't you let us fight?!

Optimus responds in a alert tone. "

I never wanted the Azo to fight with us in the beginning. Now that I'm in command, I won't let more innocent life forms be sacrificed for our sake. If we lose you to th...If** I** lose you to the Decepticons, I'll never forgive myself."

Eureka argues with Optimus's answer.

" I don't care! I fought with you for so long! I should be able to fight by your side just like those other times!"

Optimus's tone changes to an angrier one.

"I won't let you kill yourself for me! Megatron's new weapon will eviscerate you to nothingness.** Now, I command you to**-"

He's interrupted by his communicator.

"Sir, this is Arcee! Megatron ambushed us! The cubes was launched, but Bumblebee is heavily damaged! Megatron is coming for the keys!"

Optimus reacts quickly.

He commands Eureka's archetype. "Take her! NOW!"

The archetype responds and grabs Eureka.

**"NOOO!"** Eureka screams as she is forced in the carrier. As the doors close, the carrier takes off.

Optimus watches the ship fly out of orbit.

"Be safe."

* * *

The hologram ends and Holland is back outside the hangar as if nothing happened.

He looks at Optimus.

"So, how did the Az- ,I mean Coralians, end up on Earth?"

Optimus explains.

"We kept a situation beacon to keep watch on the ship to make sure it was still safe. Years past and one day, the beacon told us that the ship was damaged and destroyed, making us believed all on board was too. Then, on the Earth year, 2009, right after we stopped the Decepticon's plans to destroy the Earth's sun, The scubs miraculously appeared again. but since the planet was not like Cybertron, everything became attached the the Scub. we knew we had the technology to respond to the matter and left for Cybertron, it was the Decepticons that kept delaying us to the point that where were too late, and all hope was given up. I see now that the humans found the answers for themselves."

Holland complains.

"Well, moving to another planet isn't what I call a solution."

Optimus catches what Holland says.

"Different planet?"

Holland explains.

"Uh, yeah. We left Earth and came here, The Land of Kanon, shouldn't you guys know that?"

Optimus stares at Holland, as he realizes that the humans don't truly know where they really are. "Hmmm I see..."

Holland changes the subject.

"So, that's why you are here. You're here to protect Eureka."

Optimus nods. "Which brings me to my request."

Holland wonders. "Okay, fire away."

Optimus asks.

" For her full protection, I wish to bring Eureka back to Cybertron, where she will be safe from harm before it's too late."


End file.
